(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blood pressure measurement device and a method for measuring and displaying blood pressure. More specifically, the present invention relates to apparatus and methods for measuring and displaying a tolerance to a blood pressure change affecting factor of a patient.
(2) Description of Related Art
A rest condition of a patient is important when measuring blood pressure. If a patient is not in a rest condition, the measured blood pressure may differ from the value measured in the rest condition. Thus, it is necessary to determine whether a patient was in the rest condition when the blood pressure is being measured.
As a measure to determine whether a patient was in the rest condition, measuring heart rate and pulse wave period is known. Generally, a patient's pulse wave period becomes short or unstable after hard exercise or mental distress. Therefore, it is possible to determine whether a patient was in a rest condition by examining whether the patient's pulse wave period was stable during a certain period of time.
Rossmax Hemodynamic Stability Determination (HSD) measures a user's pulse period of blood pressure. When the pulse period is short or unstable, the Rossmax HSD determines that the user is in an unrest condition (HSD positive), and displays the determination together with the measured blood pressure. If the pulse period is more than a certain interval period and stable, the Rossmax HSD determines that the user is in a rest condition (HSD negative), and displays the determination together with the measured blood pressure.
However, for some people, the change of the pulse wave period has little influence on the blood pressure value. Those people have a high tolerance to a blood pressure change affecting factor. Depending on the tolerance to the blood pressure change affecting factor of the patient, the impact of the blood pressure change affecting factor to the blood pressure value is different.
Displaying a value of the blood pressure change affecting factor together with the measured blood pressure is unsatisfactory data to show whether the patient can decide whether the measured blood pressure is reliable.
As used in this disclosure, the term “blood pressure change affecting factor,” may refer to the heart rate and the pulse interval period of the patient, in accordance with one or more embodiments of the present invention.